


Asintado (Sa puso mo)

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Sports, Archery, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Pining, Rivalry, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Si katorse, Jongin Kim ang pinakamagaling na manlalaro ng Archery sa kalabang unibersidad ni Kyungsoo.Ngunit anong gagawin nila kung nahaharangan ng pagtutunggali ng kanilang mga eskwelahan ang nararamdaman nila para sa isa't isa?





	Asintado (Sa puso mo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts).

> Ito pong fic na ito ay isang gender bending fic, girl kyungsoo. Paalala kung ayaw sa trope na ito, utang na loob, huwag niyo nang basahin para umiwas na sa gulo.
> 
> Gumamit ako ng fictional schools para maiwasan ang mga isyu.
> 
> At itong fic na ito ay alay ko kay tine, happy kaarawan sa iyo madam. Alam kong gusto mo si ma'am soosie kaya i really did my best for you. <3
> 
> Salamat din kay milla sa paniniwalang kaya ko ito huhuhuhu.
> 
> Sobrang enjoy ko ang pagsusulat sa fic na ito huhuhu patawarin kung may mga pagkukulang ak dahil pangalawang attempt ko palang 'to sa girlsoo!!!
> 
> Warning para sa momol at sekswal na content.
> 
> Sana magustuhan niyo. Munting alay. UWU.

"Soosie!" Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang mahabang buhok at saka umikot na parang modelo sa tawag ng kaibigang si Baekkie.

"Yes, Bonita?" Itinaas niya pa ang kilay at saka hinipan ang bangs na bahagyang tumatabing sa noo niya. 

Humagalpak sila ng tawang dalawa at saka agad na umangkla si Kyungsoo sa maganda niyang kaibigan.

"Shet ang ganda mo girl, hindi naman halatang prepared ka sa panonood ng archery game ngayon ha. Coming from you na ayaw manood ng game dahil required lang sa PE class."

Second year college na sila Kyungsoo sa isang prestihiyosong unibersidad at last na PE na niya ito para sa semester kaya naman ni-require sila ng propesor na manood ng isang game para sa requirement sa PE class nila.

Nalukot ang ilong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya mahilig sa mga nagbabalyahang lalaki para lang sa bola. Masiyadong pawisin, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit pinipilit ni Baek na manood sila ng basketball.

"Sabi ko sa 'yo, archery na lang piliin natin. Hindi pa masasagasaan ang schedule natin. Saka ‘di ba nandoon ‘yung nanliligaw sa ‘yo? Si Oh? Tama ba?”

Siniko-siko niya si Baekhyun at namula ang pisngi nito. Bahagya niyang hinila ang naka-tirintas nitong buhok, tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo dahil sa  _ kakikayan  _ ng kaibigan niya.

“A-Ayaw ko nga!” Alma nito, “B-Baka umasa si O-Oh. Sabi ko pa naman, hindi pa ako ready mag-jowa! Bakit ba pinipilit mong manood ng archery? Siguro may crush ka doon sa mga ka-team ni Sehun? O kaya sa kalaban nilang school next week, ano?!”

Umingos si Kyungsoo at kinipit ang nakawalang buhok sa tainga niya. Napairap din siya dahil malabo pa sa malabo na magka-interes siya sa mga lalaki. Sabi nga nila,  _ strong independent woman _ si Kyungsoo. 

“Asa, B! Ako magkaka-crush? No way!”

Tumawa si Baekkie at sinundot ang tagiliran niya. “Oo nga pala, kaya ka tatandang dalaga. Ganda-gandang babae, ubod naman ng sungit. Bagay sa ‘yo talaga pangalan mo e.  _ Kyungsoongit. _ ”

Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang kaibigan at padabog na naglakad. Ano naman ba kung hindi siya interesado sa lalaki? At ano rin naman kung tumanda siyang dalaga? Ayaw lang niyang mag-invest ng panahon at oras kung sa maling tao lang din siya mapupunta?

Dahil kahit masungit siyang babae, hopeless romantic naman talaga si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya ang una ay siya na ring huli. 

“Hoy Soosie, hintayin mo nga ako! Babaeng ‘to, liit-liit bilis maglakad! Binibiro ka lang, dinamdam mo na masiyado!”

“Tse! Sagutin mo na lang si Oh, alam kong kating-kati ka na idispatsa ako bilang best friend mo. Dakilang third wheel na naman ako palagi sa inyo.”

Malamang tumitig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya at saka pinarte nang maayos ang bangs ni Kyungsoo. “Ang sabihin mo, Soosie, hindi mo pa nahahanap ang katapat mo. Pero kapag natagpuan mo na ‘yan, tingnan mo pati paa mo babaluktot sa kilig.”

“Letse! Bilisan mo na! Bibili pa tayo ng ticket at may klase pa. Male-late na nga ang dami pa ring daldal.”

“Hindi ka talaga excited sa lagay na ‘yan. Hindi talaga.”

“Sasama ka ba talaga o dadaldal ka pa?! Iiwanan kita rito. Bahala ka maghanap ng kasama mo. Pasama ka kay Oh. Tingnan ko ‘yang tapang mong babae ka.”

“Sabi ko nga susunod na. Heto na. Sungit, init ng ulo, Lunes na lunes.”

  
  


At sa huli nagwagi rin si Kyungsoo dahil nakangusong sumunod si Baekhyun sa kanya’t napakamot na lang sa batok.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Pagkatapos ng klase nila ay agad na napairap si Kyungsoo dahil may matangkad na lalaking nag-aabang sa may corridor sa tapat ng classroom nila. Nakasuot pa ito ng pamosong uniporme ng archery team sa university nila. Prente itong nakasandal sa railings habang talagang hinihintay silang makalabas.

"Hi bes," Nakangising bati ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo at agad niyang sinapak ito sa balikat.

"Bes mo mukha mo, Oh! 'Di ko talaga alam bakit kayo ni Bonita naging best friend ko e alam ko namang aalaskahin niyo lang ako palagi!"

Nagngitngit lalo si Kyungsoo dahil dire-diretso siya sa pagbaba at nakita niyang parang nasa Luneta sa bagal kung maglakad itong nagliligawan niyang mga kaibigan.

'Di maunawaan kung bakit pa ba pinatatagal ni Baek ang ligawan gayong mahabang panahon na rin ang ginugol ni Sehun para suyuin ito. Isa pa e halata namang gustong-gusto ng dalawa ang isa't isa.

"Napaka-kupad? May prusisyon?! 'Yung totoo ano hinihintay natin dito, Pasko?!"

Kapagkuwan ay umakbay na rin si Sehun sa kanya kaya dalawa na silang nasa bisig nito. Iritang-irita si Kyungsoo dahil napaka-presko talaga nitong lalaking 'to.

"Soosie, ang sungit mo na naman. Minsan na lang tayo magkita ng ganito, binabara mo pa kaming best friends mo."

Lumayo siya sa kapit ni Sehun at sinamaan ng tingin ang dalawa na naglalambingan na habang naglalakad. Inilugay ni Kyungsoo ang nakapusod na buhok at saka pinalobo ang pisngi.

"B, hindi tayo nakadaan ng CHK! Paano 'yung ticket natin sa Archery?!"

At doon winagayway ni Sehun sa harap nila ang dalawang tickets sa mukha nila.

"Chill ka lang, Soosie. Nakakuha na ako sa CHK kanina. Patron pa ‘yan. Nalista ko na rin kayo ni Baek para matapos niyo na requirement niyo sa PE. At ang suwerte niyo, opening game kalaban namin rival school natin."

Napatango si Kyungsoo interesado na sa paksang pinag-uusapan nila.

"Sino nga ulit kalaban niyo?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Mga taga-Soledad. 'Yung si  _ Kim gago _ . Number 14. Makakaganti rin ako do'n. Mas magaling na ako sa kanya. Mananalo na ako ngayon."

  
  


Lumutang na ang isip ni Kyungsoo, napabuga ng hangin. Sabik nang dumating ang Miyerkules sa susunod na linggo para makita kung paano paluluhain ng unibersidad nila ang mga kalaban.

  
  


_ Kim 14. _

  
  


_ Tatandaan na 'yon ni Kyungsoo ngayon palang. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


Mabilis na dumating ang araw na pinakahihintay nila ni Baekhyun. Ngayon lang talaga na-excite nang sobra si Kyungsoo sa pagnood ng game ngayon.

Nakasuot siya ng puting jumper at isang pink na long sleeves ka-terno ang isang cap ng university nila.

Ngumisi si Baekhyun sa kanya at kumindat nang magkita sila nito sa may tapat ng Stadium kung saan naroroon ang venue ng archery game. Maaga sila at nakita rin nila ang mga players na papasok sa loob.

  
  


"Kyungsoo, ang ganda-ganda mo. Puta, balak mo ba mang-pana ng lalaki sa game mamaya? Baka imbis na ma-bullseye nila 'yung target, ikaw ang matamaan. Shet, ganda ng best friend ko."

Namula si Kyungsoo at siniko lang si Baekhyun na naka-maong na palda at suot ang jersey inspired shirt ni Sehun. Nakapusod ang buhok nito, kitang-kita ang hubog ng katawan ng kaibigan.

"Sexy mo, Bons. Maglaway si Oh niyan mamaya." 

Napatawa sila magkaibigan. Gusto ni Kyungsoo na itinataas ang confidence ng isa't isa.  _ Girl power _ ika nga nila.

Naupo sila sa may Patron kung saan nasa harapan nila ang Target at malayang makikita rin ang mukha ng mga atletang pupwesto para pumana.

May pasak na lollipop si Kyungsoo habang pinanonood ang pagwa-warm up ng mga players, hindi niya masiyadong maaninaw ang mukha ng mga ito liban kay Sehun na isa sa pinakamatangkad at sige na nga,  _ pinakaguwapo  _ dahil kaibigan niya ito.

Ilang sandali pa ay nagsimula na rin ang game, panandalian pang kumaway si Sehun nang ito ang makita sila nito.

Sunod-sunod ang paghila nito sa búsog at siya namang paglipad ng palaso sa hangin. Kaunti na lang sana at matatamaan na nito ang tudlaan na dapat asintahin upang makuha ang pinakamataas na iskor.

Kaya nang matapos ang pagsasayaw ng mga pamanà sa hangin ay lumitaw sa screen sa itaas ng stadium ang standing ni Sehun.

  
  


_ Oh, Sehun 8.9 - Cambria. _

  
  


Maalat ang timpla nila kahit pa ang mga sumunod ay mas mababa ang iskor kaysa sa kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Nangunguna pa rin ito at kinabahan na siya lalo na nang maghiyawan ang buong arena.

Huling kalahok na ang sasalang. Tumayo ang may isang katangkarang lalaki. Malapad ang balikat maging ng likuran nito. Mahaba ang mga binti, nakatali ang may kahabaang buhok at napalunok si Kyungsoo nang makita ang paghuhubad nito sa jacket na suot.

  
  


_ Kim 14 _

  
  


Namamawis si Kyungsoo sa malamig na lugar kaya hinubad niya ang cap na suot. Eksakto namang lumipad ang camera ang gawi niya, nag-flash sa malaking monitor sa stadium ang mukha niya kaya napilitan siyang ngumiti.

  
  


_ Darling of the day. _

  
  


Iyon ang nakalagay kaya kumaway na lang siya at sumiksik sa braso ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Kaya naman nang mag-angat siya ng tingin ay nakaposisyon na si  _ katorse  _ sa harap ng tudlaan. Nagsuot ng protective gear at halos mapanganga si Kyungsoo nang hawiin nito ang nakataling buhok.

Lalong umirit ang hiyawan sa stadium, alam ng  _ Kim _ na ito kung paano manghuli ng kiliti ng isang babae.

Lumipad ang mata nito sa screen kung saan nakabalandra pa rin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Uminit ang pisngi niya nang magtama ang paningin nila ni  _ Kim.  _

Isang kindat ang gumulong sa screen at napakatakip na lang si Kyungsoo sa mukha, nagtilian ang crowd dahil inaakalang  _ magkasintahan _ sila.

Pumito ang umpire hudyat na simula na ng laro. Hinila ni  _ Kim _ ang búsog, bawat paghatak ay nakikita niya kung paano magngalit ang laman sa braso nito, nakaigting ang mga panga at pamatay ang titig sa mata ng lalaki.

Bawat ulan ng palaso sa ere ay nahihigit ni Kyungsoo ang hininga. Naka-pokus lang siya sa binibitawang pag-asinta ni Kim. 

At nang tumutok sa gitna ng board ang pamaná ay suminghap ang buong arena. Natahimik ang lahat kasunod ang hiyawan at pagtalon.

Daig pa ang championship game nang malawak na ngumiti si Kim.

Nag-flash sa screen ang standing nito at iskor.

  
  


_ Kim, Jongin 9.8 - Soledad _

  
  


"Alat putangina!" Narinig niyang himutok ni Baekhyun kaya naman nawala ang pagkakapokus ng titig ni Kyungsoo kay  _ katorse  _ na ngayon ay nakayakap sa coach nito at nalaman niyang  _ Jongin _ pala ang pangalan ng lalaki.

"S-Siya ba si Kim gago? Magaling siya." Pabulong ang tinig ni Kyungsoo na hindi nakaligtas kay Baekhyun at hinila ang buhok niya.

"Aray ko! Gaga, ano bang problema mo?! Magaling naman talaga siya ha!" Lumabi si Kyungsoo at umirap ang kaibigan sa kanya.

"Maalat kasi si Kim 'yung nanalo. Panigurado badtrip na naman si Sehun nito. Saka ano ka ba! First game tapos talo tayo,  _ stomoyon!  _ Kalaban sila, Kyungsoo. Kalaban 'yang mga taga-Soledad. Huwag mong sabihin na magkakagusto ka, itatakwil ka talaga ni Oh."

Nilaro lang ni Kyungsoo ang buhok at saka lalo lang napanguso habang nakasunod kay Baekhyun papunta sa dugout ng Cambria.

Kaya lang ay nahuli si Kyungsoo dahil naharang siya ng ilang audience at nagpa-litrato sa kanya. Nahihiya man ay game siyang ngumiti.

"Ate ang ganda niyo po. Taga-Cambria po kayo 'di ba? Jowa niyo si Jongin? Pakisabi ang galing niya po!"

  
  


Napakagat-labi lang si Kyungsoo at hinila ang puting jumper niya. Hindi na ngasalita at dumiretso na muli sa paglalakad.

  
  
  
  
  


"Nice game, Kim."

"Nice game din, Chwe. Panalo rin kayo."

"Mas maganda 'yung iyo dude. First blood laban sa Cambria. Ayos, lakas mo pa rin Jongski. Inspired kay Miss Beautiful?"

  
  


Napahinto si Kyungsoo nang manahimik ang mga nasa likuran niya. Alam niyang hindi na siya dapat pa tumingin ngunit mas nanaig ang kuryosidad niya.

  
  


"Batsi na ako, Jongin. Nandito na pala si Miss Ganda mo."

Nakita niya ang pagngisi ni Jongin sa lalaking tinawag nitong  _ Vernon _ na lumihis ng daan patungo sa dugout ng mga taga-Francisco.

Kumaripas ng lakad si Kyungsoo ngunit dahil mas matangkad si Kim ay agad siyang naabutan nito.

"Miss, huwag mo naman akong takbuhan. G-Gusto ko lang makipagkilala."

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, halos mangatog ang mga binti dahil bagay kay  _ Jongin _ ang boses nito.

Kaya naman hinarap na ni Kyungsoo ang pinakamagaling na manlalaro sa field ng Archery.

"K-Kim, nice game. Congrats!" Napangiwi si Kyungsoo, hindi alam kung iaaabot ba ang kamay kay Jongin o titingalian lang ito at tititig sa kulay tskolateng mata ng lalaki.

Kaya naman iniabot niya ang palad at napaso nang tuluyan dahil hinalikan ni jongin ang kamay niya.

" _ Katorse _ , Jongin Kim ng Soledad. Kaibigan mo ba si Oh? Katabi mo 'yung syota niya kanina e. Shit," Mura ni Jongin at napabitaw ang kapit sa kamay niya. "A-Ang ganda mo pala, sobrang ganda kaysa screen kanina."

Nagliyab ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at kumagat muli sa labi. Nagyuko siya, hindi na makatingin ng diretso kay Kim.

"S-Sorry. Ang presko ko ba? Ang ganda mo lang at hindi ako bolero, okay? First time ko makakita ng kagaya mo."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo, gusto na niyang mapaluha sa tindi ng nadarama. Nang dahil lang sa isang lalaki.

"K-Kyungsoo," Utal niya. "Soosie. K-Kyungsoo Do. B-Best friend ako ni Oh."

Tumango si Jongin, "Soosie. Ang ganda. Kasing-ganda mo."

Naningkit ang mata ng lalaki at gusto nang lumuwa ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa kaba. "Ganito ka ba ka-presko sa lahat ng kakilala mo?"

Umiling si Jongin at napakamot sa batok. Nakasabit sa balikat nito ang case ng búsog, nakakalat sa noo ang mga nakakawalang buhok mula sa pagkakatali niyon.

"Ngayon lang. Hindi ako makatigil sa pagsasalita. Kyungsoo, magaganda ba lahat ng taga-Cambria o ikaw lang talaga?"

Napabungisngis si Kyungsoo, nag-iinit na talaga ang pisngi at gusto na niyang tuldukan ang kahibangan niya ngayon dahil baka hinihintay na siya ng mga kaibigan.

"N-Nice meeting you pala, Jongin. Mauna na ako."

Hindi na niya nahintay pang sumagot ang lalaki at walang lingod-likod na naglakad. Ngunit ilang hakbang pa lang papalayo rito ay muling narinig ni Kyungsoo ang tinig ni Jongin.

"Kailan ulit kita makikita, Soo? Will I see you on my next game? Lucky charm yata talaga kita."

Nakagat niya ang daliri at sinagot ito habang nakatalikod pa rin.

"Hindi ko alam, Kim."

"Please? Just one more game, Kyungsoo? Hindi na kita guguluhin."

Tumango siya at humuni na lang. Diretso na ulit sa paglalakad hanggang sa hablutin siya ni Baekkie at sinermunan dahil ang tagal niyang nawala.

  
  


_ One game won't hurt right? _

  
  


_ Isang laro na lang. _

  
  


_ At hindi na ulit magku-krus ang landas nila ni katorse. _

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


@jongskim : 1h ago

finally met this darling of the crowd. love at first sight, soosie. susi ng buhay ko? lol hahaha. #luckycharm

  
  
  
  
  


**

Binomba si Kyungsoo ng mga tanong ay bulung-bulungan pagdating niya sa unibersidad. Kakaiba ang tingin sa kanya ng mga estudyante. Sinumang masangkot na Cambrian sa isang taga-Soledad ay tila mortal na kasalanan.

Dahil ang Cambria at Soledad ay magkalaban, mula sa university rankings maging pati sa athletic aspect sa asosasyon na ginagalawan nilang lahat.

"Ikaw babae ka! Nakita mo ba 'yung post ni Kim sa ig! Susi ng buhay ko, how romantic! Sinasabi ko na nga ba, kaya ka nawala kahapon kasi in-entertain mo si Kim gago, ano?!"

  
  


Hindi maganda ang mood ni Kyungsoo dahil nga sa nadadawit ang pangalan niya kay Jongin at pikon na rin siya sapagkat kala mo naman e big deal masiyado na nakipag-usap siya sa isang taga-Soledad.

"E ano ngayon kung kinausap ko siya? Sinabihan niya ako na maganda ako. Ma. Gan. Da." May diin sa pagpapantig ni Kyungsoo sa salita.

"At kung tatakwil niyo ako, e 'di go. Masama bang purihin si Kim? Masama bang sumuporta sa mga athletes in general? Magaling si Sehun, matik na 'yon pero si Jongin, ibang klase maglaro. 'Di na ako nagtaka na champions sila last year sa Archery."

  
  


Binirahan ni Kyungsoo ng alis si Baek at saka hinapit pababa ng suot na bulaklaking off shoulder.

  
  


Nakakakonsensya na inuuna niya ang pagtatanggol sa isang atletang kalaban ng unibersidad niya ngunit anong masama sa pagsasabi na magaling si Kim gayong ito naman talaga ang alas ng Soledad mula noon pa.

  
  


~

Kaya naman pagdating sa klase ay hindi sila nagkibuan ni Baekhyun humiwalay rin ito ng upuan at siguradong isinumbong na rin siya nito kay Sehun.

Tatlo lang naman ang klase niya kaya dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa Francisco kung saan naroroon ang kaibigan nilang si Jongdae na isang volleyball player. 

  
  


"Nali-link ka raw kay Jongin. Nakita mo ig post niya? Inaway ka ni Bonita, ano?"

Hinipan ni Kyungsoo ang bangs niya at sumipsip sa iced tea. "Kaya nga gusto ko sila lalong asarin. Siya naman nang-iwan sa akin kaya ako na-corner ni Kim. At magaling siya, Dae. Gets ko na bakit galit na galit si Sese sa kanya."

"Magaling talaga siya, kahit sina Coach 'yon ang sabi. Ang tagal din sinuyo ng Cambria 'yan si Kim pero sa huli, sa Soledad talaga pinili niya mag-aral. Kaya matindi na lang galit ni Seng diyan, nakokompara raw kasi siya madalas."

  
  


Tumango si Kyungsoo at napaisip. "Pero kasalanan ba ni Kim kung magaling talaga siya pumanà? Masama bang makipagkaibigan? Kaibigan lang naman ha!"

Humalakhak lang si Jongdae. "Sa lagay na 'yan mukhang hindi lang target ang napanà ni Jongin e, pati 'yang puso mo."

  
  
  


~

  
  


Ang isang game ay nasundan pa ng marami hanggang sa lahat ng games ni Jongin ay pinupuntahan na ni Kyungsoo. Humihiwalay na siya ng puwesto kay Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon ay hindi siya pinapansin. Naiipit si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang pati si Sehun ay  _ galit  _ na rin sa kanya.

Kaya naman sinasamahan na ngayon ni Kyungsoo ay si Seungkwan na kasintahan ni Vernon sa archery.

Madalas nang ma-spot-an ng kamera si Kyungsoo, unti-unting nagiging kilala dahil siya na ang binansagang  _ lucky charm _ ni Jongin. Dahil sa tuwing manonood siya ay walang mintis kung tamaan ni Jongin ang  _ bullseye. _

  
  


Kahit hindi na required ay nanonood na siya at nagiging interesado na rin siya sa archery.

Pero hindi naman palagi ay nananalo, dumating ang paghaharap muli ng Cambria at Soledad para sa second round ng eliminations, dikit na dikit ang laban. Sa huli ay natalo si Jongin sa maliit lang na lamang at nanalo na rin si Sehun. Hindi man sabihin ay nanghinayang si Kyungsoo pero hindi na bale, alam niyang makakabawi ito.

  
  
  


"Nice game pa rin, Jongin."

Ngumiti ito pinisil ang balikat ni Sehun habang nanatiling nakatago si Kyungsoo sa malaking katawan ni Jongin.

"Nice game rin, Oh. Congrats. Mukhang tayo ulit sa finals ha?"

Hinatak ni Kyungsoo ang laylayan ng damit ni Jongin, nilingon siya nito at inipit ng lalaki ang buhok niya sa gilid ng tainga.

"'Di pa ba tayo aalis?" Nakangusong tanong niya rito at pinilit na iniiwas ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niyang palaging kinukurot ni Jongin.

"Wait lang,  _ love _ . Nandito mga kaibigan mo, hindi mo ba sila babatiin?"

Nagliyab ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at mariing kinagat ang labi habang nakayuko. Hindi naman lingid sa buong asosasyon at eskwelahan na isa si Kyungsoo sa mga matapang ang loob na gumusto sa isang  _ Solderian _ .

Pagkatapos ng mga unang larong napanood ni Kyungsoo para sa torneyo ay doon na rin nagpahayag si Jongin ng kagustuhan na ligawan siya. Dahil kahit nakakatawa, ayon dito ay na-love at first sight si Kim sa kanya.

Likas na malambing si Jongin, napaka-sweet pati nito. Alagang-alaga siya rito at palaging mayro’ng ngiting alay sa kanya. Napakalayo ng  _ Jongin ni Kyungsoo  _ sa  _ Kim  _ na pamatay ang mga galawan kapag hawag ang búsog at palaso nito.

  
  


Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at sumilip kina Sehun at Baekhyun na nasa tabi nito. Inakbayan siya ni Jongin na dahilan para tingalain niya ito.

“Gusto mo mag-usap muna kayo, love? Shower lang ako bago tayo kumain. May archery lessons pa tayo mamaya. Hintayin mo ako sa may parking, okay? Saglit lang ‘to.”

Humalik pa si Jongin sa gilid ng mukha ni Kyungsoo bago patakbong naglakad patungo sa dugout na kala mo ay normal lang dito na halik-halikan siya.

Naiwan silang tatlo nila Sehun at Baekhyun na parang tangang nakatayo malapit sa bleachers. Nilaro ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri, hindi makatingin sa mata ng mga kaibigan.

  
  


“Kayo na ni Kim?” Mahinang tanong ni B sa kanya. Lumunok si Kyungsoo at pinuno ng hangin ang dibdib. “Hindi pa”

Matapang niyang sinalubong ang titig ng dalawa. Inaasahan niyang magagalit ang mga ito sa kanya ngunit biglang bumunghalit ng iyak si Baekhyun at pabirong tinampal siya.

“Walang hiya ka! Akala ko no’ng una joke lang na galit ka. Tapos ‘di mo na ako sinasamahan sa games! Si S-Seungkwan na ba best friend mo?!”

Humikbi na rin si Kyungsoo. “E ikaw naman unang hindi namansin ha! Kasi sabi mo itatakwil niyo ako ni Sehun dahil kay Jongin. Kasalanan ko bang magustuhan ko siya?”

Tumawa lang si Sehun at niyakap sila pareho. “Para kayong tanga dalawa. Kahit naman magkalaban kami ni Kim, siyempre sa labas ng court, pareho na kaming sport. Huwag na kayong mag-aaway, mahirap kapag wala na ‘yung dalawa kong mahal. Palibhasa ikaw na Soosie ang lucky charm ni Jongin kaya ‘di ka na nauupo sa side ng Cambria.”

May bahid ng pagtatampo ang tinig ni Sehun ngunit nang lingunin niya ito ay nakangisi lang ito patunay na nagbibiro lang talaga ang kaibigan.

“Magbati na kayo please, masaya ako sa kahit sinong susuportahan mo, Soosie. Except ikaw Bons, magagalit ako kapag hindi ako chineer mo.”

Sa huli ay nagkabati na rin sila ni Baekhyun. Maliit na tampuhan lang pala talaga ang naganap sa pagitan nila at isang hindi pagkakaintindihan.

  
  


Ilang saglit pa ay nagkapaalamanan na silang tatlo at nangakong babawi si Kyungsoo sa mga ganap na hindi niya naikuwento sa mga kaibigan. Maya-maya ay dumating na rin si Jongin, presko ang hitsura dahil bagong ligo at may ilang butil pa ng tubig ang nakakalat sa noo nito. Kaya naman hindi natiis ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at saka pinahid iyon.

“Bango mo.” Kaswal na sabi ni Kyungsoo at akmang hahalik na naman si Jongin sa kanya ngunit tinabig na niya para pumunta sa sasakyan ng lalaki,

“Tuturuan mo akong mag-archery o iiwanan kita rito ngayon? Pili ka.”

Napahinga si Jongin at nakangusong pumayag na sa gusto niya. Marami na silang  _ dates _ na pinagsamahan ngunit ang mangyayari ngayon ay espesyal dahil ito ang unang pagkakataon na papasukin siya ni Jongin sa mundo nito.

  
  


_ Ang Archery. _

  
  
  


Nagpunta silang dalawa sa mall, nag-lunch sila sandali bago tumungo sa bahay nila Jongin kung saan ito unang natuti

Nagsuot siya ng protective gear, ino-orient ni Jongin sa mga dapat at hindi dapat gawin. Nag-warm up at stretching din sila lalo na sa parte ng braso para hindi masiyadong ma-strain ang muscles nila.

  
  


Nakapokus nang maigi si Kyungsoo ngunit lahat iyon ay naglaho nang hapitin siya ni Jongin papalapit sa katawan nito. Hinahawakan ang kamay niya sa tamang posisyon bago pakawalan ang palaso mula sa búsog.

"Hilahin mo nang maayos, magkakapasa ka kapag sa braso mo tumama 'yan. Also,  _ love _ , kailangan straight body."

Suminghap si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang init ng hininga ni Jongin sa batok ni Kyungsoo. Kaunting-kaunti na lang ay lalapat na ang labi nito sa balat niya at halos lumabas ang puso niya sa dibdib.

“Love, ipupusod ko muna ‘yong buhok mo, okay? Para hindi makasagabal sa mata mo.”

Ayaw nang lingunin ni Kyungsoo ang manliligaw niya dahil baka mahimatay na siya sapagkat alam niyang nakalugay ang buhok nito para maitali ang kay Kyungsoo.

Akma na niyang pakakawalan ang pana sa mga daliri ngunit muli na namang napahinto nang hawakan siya ni Jongin sa baywang.

“Straight body,  _ love.  _ Hawakan kita sa baywang mo ha. Then release mo. Go." May kung ano sa tinig ni Jongin na nayanig ang pagkababae ni Kyungsoo.

Alam nilang archery ang pinag-uusapan nila ngunit bakit iba ang pakiramdam niya? Bakit tingin ni Kyungsoo ay iba na ang ibig sabihin ng lahat.

Nanlalagkit na si Kyungsoo, parang nagliliyab ang buong katawan sa kapal ng tensyon na bumabalot sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin. Umiinit ang pagitan ng mga hita ni Kyungsoo at nahihiya siya sa nadarama ngayon.

Lumunok siya at pinakawalan ang palaso sa hangin mababa lang ang dinaplisan niyon sa board at walang kaabog-abog na binatawan ang gamit at iniangkla ang mapuputing braso sa leeg ni Jongin.

" _ Love,"  _ Garalgal ang tinig ni Kyungsoo at saka idinikit ang nagbabagang katawan kay Jongin. Tumitig sa mapulang labi ng lalaki at walang ibang gusto ang dalaga.

"Love, h-halik. Please?"

"K-Kyungsoo.." Utal ni Jongin. "Halik? Ko? G-Gusto mo?"

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi at saka kinuskos ng daliri ang batok ni Jongin. 

"Hindi ko na uulitin. It's either you kiss me o uuwi na ako. I'm going to take care of my  _ problem _ ."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan nakakuha ng lakas loob para sabihin 'yon. Wala pa sila sa gano'ng posisyon ni Jongin ngunit gusto niya na ng hahalik.

  
  


Babae lang si Kyungsoo at nadadala rin ng kapusukan.

  
  
  


Kaya naman iyon ang gatilyo at agad na siniil ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng halik. Maraming pagkakataon na niyang pinapangarap na mahalikan ang babaeng gusto niya kaya naman hindi na nagdalawang-isip pa si Jongin.

Magaan pa noong una, dampi lamang ngunit naging agresibo si Kyungsoo, pilit na sumisiksik sa kanya, tinatangay ang rasyonal na parte ng isip ni Jongin sa tuwing gaganti ito ng sipsip sa mga labi niya.

Nagsayaw ang kanilang mga dila, naghahalo ang mabigat na paghinga at tunog ng mga bibig na lumalapat sa isa't isa.

Nilalamon ng bawat daiti ng labi niya kay Kyungsoo ang mga ingit na nanggagaling dito. Init na init na ang pakiramdam ni Jongin sa tuwing gagalaw ang kamay ng babae sa likuran niya pataas buhok at babalik sa batok. Ito ang ruta ni Kyungsoo para baliwin siya.

Idinikit nito ang dibdib sa katawan ni Jongin kaya malapit nang mapatid ang pasensya niya rito.

Tukso si Kyungsoo, hindi nito alam kung gaano kalakas ang epekto ng babae sa kanya.

Inilayo niya saglit ito sa kanya at tinitigan ang namumula nitong pisngi pati na ang namamagang mga labi mula sa halik ni Jongin.

Hinapit niya sa baywang si Kyungsoo at pinasadahan ng hagod ang buhok nito. Nakapikit si Kyungsoo sa kanya, dinadama ang bawat paraanan ng kamay ni Jongin.

Gusto niya itong wasakin sa pamamagitan ng mga halik, gustong mabaliw, gusto niyang hanap-hanapin siya nito dahil kung droga si Kyungsoo ay matagal nang lulong si Jongin dito.

Mula pa noong una silang magkita lalo na ngayong natikman na niya ang pangako ng mga labi nito.

Kaya mas lalo siyang nangahas, ibinaba ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Sinamyo ang matamis nitong bango, hinagod ng ilong niya ang balat at sumipsip sa pagitan leeg at mga panga nito.

Iniangkla ni Kyungsoo ang binti sa kanya at alam ni Jongin na nadarama na nito ang tigas na nasa hita niya. Bahagyang ikiniskis ni Kyungsoo ang sa kanya kay Jongin, halos magdugo na ang mga labi sa pagpipigil ng mga halinghing.

Gumanti si Jongin, kinarga niya si Kyungsoo at saka naupo sa isang bakanteng silya sa garahe nila Jongin.

Naupo si Kyungsoo sa kandungan niya, patuloy ang paghalo ng mga halik, paghaplos ng mga kamay sa nagbabagang balat at ang bahagyang pagkislot nito sa mga hita niya.

_ "Sarap ba, love?" _ Paos na tanong ni Jongin, wala nang laman ang isip kundi si Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo na maganda, si Kyungsoo pati na ang masasarap na mga halik nito.

_ Si Kyungsoo na mahal niya. _

Kumalas si Kyungsoo sa bibig ni Jongin at malutong na napamura nang iungol nito ang pangalan niya.

"J-Jongin." Ingit ni Kyungsoo. "P-Please?"

  
  


_ "Halik ko pa lang 'yon, Soo. Basa ka na? Gusto mo pa?" _

  
  


Mukhang doon na natauhan si Kyungsoo, mula sa matinis na pag-ungol at pagkislot sa kandungan ni Jongin ay para siyang naging maamong tupa. Dama pa rin ang pag-iinit ng pagkababae niya maging ang pagkabasa ng parteng iyon.

  
  


"Gago ka," Hingal ni Kyungsoo at tumawa lang si Jongin kasabay ang isang nakaw na halik mula sa labi niya.

"Sino kaya 'yung nag-initiate ng halik. Ang tino ng lesson tapos tatawagin mo akong love. Soosie naman! Alam mong marupok ako pagdating sa 'yo."

Sinuklay ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at para siyang pusa na kinuskos ang ilong sa dibdib ng lalaki.

Hindi pa niya ito matatawag na  _ kasintahan _ dahil hindi pa naman niya ito sinasagot ngunit label na lang naman ang kulang dahil committed na sila sa isa't isa kahit hindi sabihin.

"Mahal kita at maghihintay ako, okay? Sana hindi mo maisip ba pinilit kita kasi love, buo ang respeto ko sa 'yo." Mataman ang titig ni Jongin sa mata niya at humalik siya sa tungki ng ilong nito.

"Alam ko, Jongin. Hindi talaga natin mapipigilan pero salamat at hindi tayo nagpapadala ng basta sa init ng katawan. Sana alam mong I feel the same way too."

  
  


Matagal pa silang nagsalo sa yakap sa garahe ng mga Kim. Limot na ang archery lesson at nauwi na lang iyon sa lambingan upang mas lalo nilang makilala ang isa't isa.

At kahit anong mangyari ay desidido na si Kyungsoo na ialay ang puso para kay Jongin.

  
  


~

  
  


Matuling lilipas ang araw para sa kanila. Nagkaayos na si Kyungsoo at ang mga kaibigan niya. Suportado pa rin niya si Sehun sa torneyo ngunit siyempre ay iba ang pag-suporta niya sa espesyal na tao sa kanyang buhay.

Paminsan-minsan ay nagkakatampuhan ngunit hindi matatapos ang araw na hindi sila magkakabati.

Natapos ang semis at maghaharap sa finals ngayong taon ay Soledad at Francisco. Nauwi sa ikatlong puwesto si Sehun ngunit masaya kahit papaano si Kyungsoo dahil hindi mahahati ang puso niya sa nararapat na suportahan.

  
  


Kaya naman ngayong game 2 ng finals ay abante ang Soledad. 1-0 ang standing at isang panalo na lang ay makukuha na ni Jongin ang ikaapat na kampeonato sa sunud-sunod na taon.

  
  


Ngunit kung mamalasin ay mukhang wala pa si Jongin sa pokus. Nauna si Vernon na tumaya kaya ang score to beat ni Jongin ay 9.3.

  
  
  


At nang iisa na lang ang palasong natitira sa palad ni Jongin ay hindi na nag-atubili pa si Kyungsoo, isang kindat at tango ang nakuha niya mula kay Baek at kay Sehun.

Sumagap ng hangin, gumamit ng alas upang maipanalo ni Jongin ang laban.

  
  
  


_ "Katorse, sinasagot na kita! Ipanalo mo 'yan!" _

Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo, pinanood ang pagpilig ng ulo ni Jongin kasama na ang isang maliit na ngisi at pag-igting ng panga nito ay lumipad na ang huling palaso sa kamay ng lalaki.

Abot-langit ang dasal ni Kyungsoo na sana ay maka-bullseye si Jongin.

Tila tumigil ang oras, lumamig ang paligid, nanahimik ang buong stadium. Pinanood ng lahat ang pagtama ng palaso ni Jongin sa tudlaan. 

  
  


_ 10. _

Gitnang-gitna.

  
  
  


_ Asintado. _

  
  


_ Kim, Jongin - 9.8 Soledad  _

  
  


_ Champion. _

  
  
  
  


_ -wakas. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** C O D A **

  
  


_ Napuno ng hiyawan, iyakan at kasiyahan ang arena. Patalong bumaba si Kyungsoo mula sa kinauupuan at patakbong yumakap kay Jongin. Sinalo siya nito at kaagad na binalot ni Kyungsoo ang binti sa baywang ng kasintahan. _

_ Puwede na niya itong tawaging kasintahan. _

  
  


_ "Girlfriend na kita, love?" _

_ Humalik si Kyungsoo nang mariin sa labi ni Jongin sa pagitan ng pagtawa at ngiti. May luhang namumuo sa mata nila tanda kung gaano ka-proud si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nobyo. _

_ Tumango siya rito, "Yes, Jongski. Sinasagot na nga kita. Champion ka na, may girlfriend ka pang maganda. Suwerte mo ha!" _

_ Lumambot ang mata ni Jongin at muling humalik sa kanya, hindi alintana ang kislapan ng ilaw maging pati ang nagbabadyang headline kinabukasan ukol sa pagkapanalo ni Jongin pati na ang relasyon nilang dalawa. _

  
  


_ "Baka ikaw na ang sagot para matapos na ang giyera ng school natin, Soo." _

_ Bumungisngis lang si Kyungsoo at saka bumaba na mula sa pagkakabuhat ni Jongin sa kanya. _

_ Humaplos si Jongin sa mukha niya bilang sagot. "Pero sa tingin ko malabo yata kasi ang mukhang kagaya nito e baka lalong gumawa ng marami pang digmaan." _

_ Umingos na lang si Kyungsoo at umangkla na sa braso ng nobyo. _

  
  


_ "Kahit ano pang giyera, alam mo namang sa 'yo lang ako, katorse." _

_ Isang ngiti at isa muling nakaw na halik sa pangahan ng pinakamagaling na atleta sa buhay niya. _

  
  
  
  


_ "Sa 'yo lang ako, Jongin. Napaná mo na. Asintado dito sa puso." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#  
  
  



End file.
